


Memory For You - toothpick

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, injury by toothpick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Where, what: A dark cellar. Discover a lost statue or a toothpick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory For You - toothpick

Sighing, Sajiko looked around himself at the dank cellar he had been shoved into. It felt tight and confining, moist and warm. The stone he was standing on was cool underneath his bare feet. His red eyes ran up to the stone steps and archway, leading to the heavy wooden door he'd been shoved through just moments ago.

 

The muffled sounds of grunts, groaning and metal scraping together echoed through. It was too indistinct to tell what was happening.

 

Sajiko knew, he understood; He was shoved down here to keep him safe from the attacker above, the man Sajiko had barely met earlier, Tan. The man was crazed, deluded that if he killed Sajiko, he'd be able to liberate his demon soul from his human body.

 

In the darkness, Sajiko could understand this reasoning: his face was white save for two black spots around his eyes and his ears, and from his toes and fingertips, a dark gray- almost black coloring made it's way to his forearms and knees where it turned into white. Not human-skin white, but white like the color of whipping cream on a keylime pie. It was inhuman. His black hair was normal enough, but his red eyes and that tuft of red hair that came forth through his bangs were hardly natural.

 

A loud thud sounded against the stone on the other side of the wall where the door was, making Sajiko jump. He took a few quick steps over the cold stone to the door, almost afraid to call out. Terrified, his figure froze when the door handle rattled and jerked. His breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

 

With a firm yank and a painful sliding noise, the door was pulled open. A white light from the kitchen above splayed down, stopping at Sajiko's black toes.

 

The figure in the doorway was leaning against the door, only a third of the way open, using the handle to lean on. “Sa... Sajiko?” came a rasping voice from it.

 

“Allen.” he replied, taking a few cautious steps to the doorway before he hurried up the steps and out. Using his hand to guide Allen to turn toward him once out, Sajiko assessed the damage visually: cut lip, blood from his brow to his eye, labored breathing, and shaky clammy palms-- either Allen had just had wild violent sex with Tan, or he had been in a very rough fight.

 

“Let's go,” Allen said. He shifted his weight off the door and started toward the middle of the kitchen. He kicked his weapon- a bloodied butcher knife- on his way out. Sajiko was following him right at his heels. His red eyes watched the limping figure step before him, wondering if he should help, when he saw that in the back of arms were broken pieces of toothpicks, leaving little dots of blood, traces from the violence earlier.

 

He must've gotten hit pretty hard to have toothpicks sticking out of his skin like that. “We're going to a doctor?” Sajiko asked softly, leaning forward to see if he could glance at the expression on Allen's wounded face. The young man shook his head, letting out a pained groan and kept walking.

 


End file.
